Dragons
by GoldenOwls
Summary: "This war is just beginning when we are at our weakest. At our weakest, but also at our strongest. At our strongest because we are strong together. We are together because this war has forced us closer. Now that we are closer, nothing can stop us." AU, characters are OOC, but this is in the future after traumatizing events have occurred.
1. Time

There is fire everywhere, destruction...nothing...chaos. Yes, it's chaos...the world is spinning...what is happening? I feel so light headed from the smoke. I have to stand...there I'm standing now to stop the screaming...all this screaming. There is someone to my right. A whole family. I call out as many spirits as I can. Mentally I tell them to help me save as many as possible. I tell them to not worry about me that this is far more important. THey agree quickly and begin to evacuate people. Some many injured. How were we going to recover?

A hush falls over everyone as a black shadow flies over again. The large flapping sound of wings will be giving children nightmares for the rest of their lives. Children, how many died today? How many will die?

This war is just beginning. Just beginning when we are at our weakest. At our weakest, but also at our strongest. At our strongest because we are strong together. We are together because this war has forced us closer. Now that we are closer, nothing can stop us.

The entire day I continue to help people out of the fires. I asked Aquarius to please help douse all the fires. She did so obediently and efficiently.

Many people died that day. It was a day to remember and mourn for, July 7th. Magic tend to go haywire on July 7th and many time Loyalists attack us then. We are still together; we are stronger than anyone else.

* * *

"Master Lucy, you have a meeting with the King today, an appointment to inspect the newest guild hall in Lucy Town-such a lovely name, I think it might be after you, again-, you also have to negotiate an alliance with the other guilds sometime. Is there anything I'm missing?" Kenzie, my secretary, place my schuele on my organized desk.

"Can you get me some tea and aske Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, Bislow, Cana, and just all of those people I trust," I tell her.

"Yes ma'am," she closes the door and I am alone in the large office. I flip through the mail Kenzie placed on my desk earlier. There were many cards from people thanking me for saving them. There were also a few death threats; I placed those to go to the investigation division at the Heart City branch. There was nothing of much importance some bills that had not been sent to the accountants.

The door swung open and I was greeted by an entourage of squeals.

"Oh, Lucy." Levy was the first to greet me. We managed to hug around her large pregnant belly-this was her fifth batch of babies and since they were twins would make her grand total of babies: eleven. I was then greeted by Mira and Freed who had gotten married eight years ago; two years before the war started. They had twelve kids. Next were Elfman and Evergreen. Elfman was forced to propose by Evergreen; he said it was a very "man" thing today. They haven't had any children yet, but Aunt Ever is very popular with the other children. Bickslow followed them with a flirtatious smile aimed at me. After him came Cana who was sober which wasn't surprising. She gave up on drinking eight years ago, two years before the war started. Next walked in Laki with a quiet hello and Romeo who had shake children off his legs at the foot. Lisanna also had to forcefully remove children from her when she walked in. Lisanna seemed to be the last sane woman left; she and her husband only have three children.

Erza finally strode through the door grinning ear to ear while Jellal walked in behind her. "I have big news everybody!" She shouted.

"You're pregnant," Mira guessed happily.

"No," Erza said, "This is better I got a new armor that allows me to track people down, and access other dimensions. We can finally find them." She glanced around at everyone.

"Erza we talked about this," Levy said; she had become so maternal over the years, "They left for a reason and decided to never come back. For all we know they're dead, but we don't have time to search for them now; too busy rebuilding and leading Fiore." Erza nodded sulkily.

"Erza you have to promise me you'll protect that suit and not let it get in the wrong hands. Magnolia is to stay in the Dragon World," I command.

Bixlow decided to break the bout of silence that followed, "So cheerleader," I glare at the nickname, "Why did you gather the Council?"

"The council?" I ask before continuing, "So recently it has come to my attention that our ties to other mage guilds have weakened drastically. Apparently many of them didn't rebuild after Acnologia and the ones that remain hate us."

"What are the remaining guilds?" Jellal asked always the councilor.

"Sabertooth and Lamia Scale seem to be the only ones strong enough to continue after the war. There could be more, but for now our focus is them. We need to negotiate an alliance with them."

"Then we'll be the most powerful mages in the world," Lisanna said. She pulled out a Arima communications device that had been developed by the engineers in Capricorn City.

"This isn't about power; its about keeping the people of Fiore safe. We all know the King isn't doing the best of jobs right now. Many are threatening him, and he recently lost his wife and five of his children. Right now Fiore is in our hands." I sit back down.

"So I would send Levy to negotiate with Sabretooth, but it is too close to her due date for me to feel comfortable doing that. Lisanna I would like you to go, but I understand if you are too busy with the Lucy City guild."

Lisanna looked up from her lacrima, "I would be fine doing it as long as I can take the kids."

"Thank you," I look over to Juvia and Gray, "Can you go to Lamia Scale and ask them?" They couple nodds. "Okay, that will conclude the meeting unless anybody has anything else to say." No one said anything new. "Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, we need this alliance fast okay. I will be scheduling a meeting for them to come to in two weeks."

"Yes Lucy," the 'council' left.

"Kenzie, free my schedule two weeks from now," I called my personal secretary on the lacrima on my desk.

"Yes Master Lucy, anything else?"

"Where's my tea?"

"Oh, I asked Cana to bring it up."

"Never ask Cana to bring it again please."

"Yes Master, I'll bring you some tea in five minutes."

* * *

"Natsu slow down," Gajeel shouted at the pink haired boy racing down the road.

"But we're almost there!" The younger boy practically became a child in excitement.

"Listen to your elders Flame Brain," Laxus teased knowing the boy couldn't resist.

"What'd you call me-" Wendy wedgd herself between the two.

"Laxus don't tease Natsu," she scolded, "and Natsu don't fight people with your fists use your words."

"Yes Wendy," Laxus and Natsu placated.

"I can't believe were almost there!" Wendy almost squealed.

"Hey, when did all these farms get here?" Gajeel noted. He twitched his nose smelling the air. "It smells funny."

"Well we've been gone for two years," Wendy argued. They came up over a hill blocking the view of Magnolia.

"A few years?" Natsu whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hello Internet, This is just a fun story I decided to write a chapter of. I've had this idea for a while; all I needed to do was type it up. So thank you for reading. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, but still leave a review. I want to know if people actually like this because I wouldn't mind updating it ever no wna then while working on Lumen Siderum. So please please please review. Also leave some suggestions too because I know where this is going, but I don't know how.

Hoots,

Owls


	2. Heartfilia City

_Chapter Two - Heartfilia City_

A city sprawled tall and wide over the area that used to be Magnolia. A group of four walked through the streets followed by three cats.

"Welcome to Heartfilia City!" People shouted to them in the streets. "Home of Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartfilia!"

"What the hell's happened here?" Laxus asked his companions.

"A shit load, that's what." Gajeel sniffed the air again. "What do they call this place again?"

"Heartfilia City," Wendy said. She looked around in aw. The city was bustling with magic and people and it was so lively.

"That's Lucy's last name!" Natsu exclaimed his sudden realization. A few people around him looked at him as if he were stupider than he actually was.

"Yes it is," A tall wiry man with glasses stood behind them suddenly. "Don't mind me, I'm George."

"Nice to meet you George-sama." Wendy said politely.

"And who are you young lady?" George asked.

"I'm Wendy and this is Carla, Pantherlily, Happy, Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel." SHe happily gave away any sense of a cover they had.

"I'll be," George readjusted his glasses and stared at the group for a little while. "The Dragon Slayers-" A screams shoot through the streets of Heartfilia City.

"George!" a female repeated.

"I'm sorry our first meeting is so brief, but my wife is having a baby so if you'll excuse me." He ran off in the opposite direction from the largest building in the city.

"Do you think Fairy Tail is still here?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the previous commotion.

"Did you not hear the person screaming at the crowds to conveniently give us some information?" Carla asked.

"I did," Happy fly around rather happily, "The person said that this was the home of Fairy Tail and Lucshee~" The cat began pointing frantically at stalls around the street with the blonde's face on Flags, signs, magazines; Lucy was all over the city. Happy fainted.

"That was fast." Laxus remarked. Gajeel only grunted. "So where do you think Fairy Tail is?"

"Straight ahead," a chirpy voice said.

"Thank you," Laxus began to march in the direction the mysterious voice told him to before realizing it was a mysterious voice with no body. He turned to find a brunette holding a steaming cup and wearing a pencil skirt, blazer, and a white blouse.

"Hi, my name is Kenzie. I am Lucy, Head of Fairy Tail's, Secretary." She smiled.

"You know Luce," Natsu practically jumped on the poor woman, but Gajeel pulled him off.

"I'm sorry about them," Wendy said, "I'm Wendy by the way this Carla, Pantherlily, Happy, Laxus-" Kenzie dropped her steaming mug on the ground. "Are you okay?" Wendy immediately rushed to Kenzie's assistance.

"I'm fine," Kenzie stood and pulled a strange device out of her pocket, a communications lacrima if you were wondering. "Master Lucy," she spoke into it, "You are not going to believe this...oh Levy's giving birth! I'll be right there...Yes ma'am of course." She stuffed the thing into her pocket. "You are coming with me," she said with authority that none of them could deny.

"WHere are we going?" Natsu asked.

"Fairy Tail," came Kenzie's clipped reply.

* * *

The guild hall was silent, an occasion which only occured whenever a baby was being born on one of the tables in the guild hall. Levy McGarden-Halson was breathing heavily on a table. "Just one more," the nurse coaxed. Finally Levy was holding three babies.

I walked up to George and Levy to congratulate them, but I received I urgent message from the King. I was late for the meeting we scheduled. "Dammit," I mutter careful the younger mages didn't here. Most of them were at the Academy anyway, but some were still here on break. I kissed Levy's on the head and hugged George, "I'm sorry I have to go to Crocus immediately to talk to the King. I will get you the best baby present ever I promise," i rush up the stairs and into my office. I insert a large silver key in the door, "The Palace in Crosus," I tell it. I unlock the door and slip through. THe large halls of the castle stood before me.

* * *

In the guildhall, more commotion than had ever occurred before was occurring. One of levy's newborns wasn't breathing properly. Another had heart problems, and the last was too small. People were trying to save the babies and stopp Levy and Mira and Evergreen and all the women to just stop crying. George was in a shocked state. Everything was going horribly wrong.

The door splintered open, "WE're back," someone shouted. They were masked by the bright light from the sun.

"Now you are going to have to fix the door," a familiar Kenzie walked in followed by seven unfamiliar beings.

The group was swarmed by people wanting to see who the newcomers were. Now the guild hall was in total chaos, so it wasn't a help when Erza stormed in, "I have the best news!" she shouted.

"you're pregnant," Mira still managed to be hopeful in her state of perpetual weeping worst than Juvia.

"No," Erza was practically squealing, "Lisana just comment me. She said that when she went to Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue were there," Erza burst into jubilant squeals, but everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Guys, don't you know what this means?" people shook their heads. "Okay backstory time, so you know how the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail disappeared eight years, two years before the war, will Sting and Rogue are Dragon Slayers and they vanished as well. Maybe they are still alive," Erza looked at the 'Council'. "Oh, you guys look like shit." Levy began to weep harder.

"Erza we've been over this, if we going looking for them, what will happen to Fiore." Mira was the only one of the 'Council' kind enough to say this without making Erza join the crying mobs.

"But-but what if they are alive and they can help us defeat Acnologia once and for all," Erza argued. This time she wasn't backing down, never would she give up on her friends, her family.

"Erza," Mira hardened, "Acnologia must never, ever, be let out of the Dragon World." Erza continued to fit on in the staring contest that pursued.

"Fine," she complied, "but they are still alive."

"Good," Mira turned back to crying.

The people who had swarmed around the new group looked at Erza and Mira during their mini-fight. Their eyes turned back slowly to the newcomers.

"Who are you?" a little girl walked up to Natsu.

"Are you the Dragon Slayers who will save us all from the war?" boy asked; his eye were widen with complete adoration.

"Will you bring my mommy back?" another girl asked.

"What about my brother, and my daddy?"

"Can you save my sissy?" The questions kept assaulting them each more heartbreaking than the last.

* * *

A/N: Hello Earth and the Other Areas around Earth, it is kinda like ten'o'clock at night, but not when I'm posting this. Some people actually seem to like this. That makes me happy...yeah! I feel like quoting Broadway, but I'm too tired.I stayed up until three last night, but yeah. yeah, Yeah , Yeah...

OKay I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. Please leave a review I need to know what people think. I also I'd really appreciate it if you did the stuff with the heart icon thing too that would would be cool.

Hoots,

Owls


	3. The Treaty

_Chapter Three - The Treaty_

The luxury of the palace was indeed great. Somehow the delicate building lasted through many attacks-probably the work of Fairy Tail magic. The castle was beautiful, but it reminded me of Heartfilia mansion. The building was lost in Acnologia's first attack. I didn't cry for it. It was too late to cry.

"Reminiscing," the King appeared. This wasn't Toma E. Fiore unfortunately he died ... of a common cold. The man who sat before me was Thomas E. Fiore after his mother.

"You could say that." I reply cooly. We were seated in his personal study for what I hoped was for secrecy. "So why did you so urgently want to see me?"

"The people," not that unexpected, "have seen Dragon Slayers."

"What?!" I splutter.

"The men from Sabertooth have returned and that man, Cobra, was found in a hospital." he tells me.

"That doesn't mean Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu are alive."

"It very well could."

"But it isn't definite!" I cry, "We can't make assumptions, we are in too precarious a position to make assumptions like that."

"Lucy you're dancing around the elephant in the room." Thomas says with a sing-song voice.

"The treaty."

"The treaty," He confirms, "and it states ..."

"That once the seven Dragon Slayers have returned we will release Acnologia from the Dragon World," I grumpily reply.

"It would be best to start preparing the Gates, miss Head Master."

I stand to leave, but the king stops me. "Lucy, I know this may be strange to you, but my advisors have asked to marry you." My eyes widen with shock, marry? "I know it is werid and at this time it might not be the best, but please consider it. The people would approve and trust me more giving you less work in the long run." He argues.

I rudely slip out the door without saying goodbye.

* * *

"Who are those children talking too?" Erza vaguely wondered. She pushed through the crowd of people inspecting some newcomers. A scream cut the room's chaos short.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Mira is the first to respond. "Oh my gods." She collapses next to the Titiania.

"This is Man!" Elfman shouts to the ceiling, once he sees as well.

Evergreen stands behind the crying 'Council' members. "It took you too damn long." She tells Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.

* * *

I walked back into the guildhall. Chaos had seemed to be at an all time low. "Kenzie, why haven't you picked up your Lacrima?" I ask my asssaint who was futilily cleaning her shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, so much has happened." she waved her hand around as if it would explain something.

"Since, your brains seems slightly fried at the moment I'll ask you something easy." I watch for her affirming nod, "Okay round up," I made a hand motion so she would understand, "all Council members." she nodded again and began to busy herself with her lacrima device with a special ear attachment.

I didn't even bother looking at the commotion and people calling my name. It is normal and I had gotten used to it.

IN my office only a few council members gathered. I understand why Levy and George aren't there and Lisanna, Juvia and Gray are making alliances plus Bryan is working on the new guild in Layla Town. Why are Laki, Romeo, Evergreen, Jellal, Bixlow, Cana, and a crying Elfman all the Council members available? They are probably crying over Levy's babies and I would be too if I didn't have such grim news.

"This everybody?" I receive nods from Jellal, Romeo, Evergreen, Bixlow, Cana and Laki. "Okay, so I met with the King today. He told me the Dragon Slayers were back." I turned so I couldn't see their shocked faces at the news. "He said that everyone of them has been seen expect Wendy, Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel."

"Lucy," I hear Cana interject, but I continue.

"I really wish Mira were here, but I suppose she is downstairs crying. However, I will tell you what this news means. If, and only if, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers return, then we have to open the Gates to the Dragon World and release Acnologia to fight another war."I turned to them, "We might be going to war again and moving to Tarus Valley or Virgo Mountain." Their faces were horrified all expect Bixlow who decided today was the day to give me a heartattack.

"Good thing, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu are downstairs being bombarded by children."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I edited another chapter. I planned to post this on Friday actually, but I'm feeling generous because I just wrote a chapter for **AmigoDeLaCruz**'s story **Griffin Stone.** It is a OC story and I got to write a chapter about my OC, Summer Snow! Go check it out it is like really long (Chp. 24, guys.) It took me forever to write too.

So I also have some kinda sad news. I have school and school prevents me from writing. From now on, I'm going to be updating whenever I have two chapters ready and when I update Lumen SIderum. I'm sorry to everybody who reads regularly, but I can't balance everything at once, I'm not an Octopus. But do not fear I will still be on FFN and watching for reviews which I really need. Tell me guys what you want to happen next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Hoots,

Owls


	4. War

_Chapter Four - War_

I flew out of my office. The stair disappeared in a blurb and Boom! standing before me were the men and girl I least wanted to see.

My feet managed a calm stride and my lips managed a brillant smile. "Well look who it is, the ones who left us all behind. Follow me please."

"Luce," a hot hand gripped my arm. I turned an icy glare to him.

"Follow me please. Erza, Mira, Levy, George, I needed you upstairs ten minutes ago."

* * *

"You would think she'd be happy to see us." Wendy whispered while walking through the maze of stairs to Lucy's office.

"Obviously she wasn't," Laxus growled.

"What did we do?" Gajeel grummbled. He hadn't spoken since they arrived.

Kenzie chriply walked beside the group. "You left for eight years while a vicous battle was waged between the humans and pretty much everything else including Acnologia." She was looking at the bright screen of her lacrima. "Oh and by the way, Master Lucy is pissed, so be carfeul. She's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail."

"Eight years," Natsu looked at his hands.

* * *

I was beyond pissed, was it obvious, I hoped it was. "Please sit," I said as sweetly as I could. The room was cramped with this many people, but I wanted them to suffer at the moement.

I sat down my comfy chaor and made everyone, but Levy stand. "Kenzie, please make a call to Lisanna, Gray and Juvia telling them to be ouside my door."

"Yes, ma'am," Kenzie got immediatly to typeing and calling. I stared at my victims.

"Lucy, you don't want to do this," Cana said in fear.

"Do what?" Happy asked.

"Kill us all." The brunette moaned.

"Lushe couldn't do that.' Happy dismissed her claim, but I settled my full glareat him, "New Lucy can though."

"Please call me Head Master Lucy," I hissed.

"They're here," Kenzie managed to get the door open wide enough to let in more Council memebers Gray and Juvia walked in followed by Lisana and her kids.

"Kenzie, make sure Lisanna's kids are fine," once the door was shut. I continued the silence with my glare.

"Are you going to talk?" Gray asked. "I'm fine with you not talking, but I just portal traveled here from Lamia Scale and Lyon was hitting on Juvia again," Gray pouted.

I sigh, "The King just had a meeting with me and reminded me of the Dragon Treaty made three years ago. This treaty is the whole reason we are safe now." I pause to let that sink in. "We made the treay with the Dragons so they could take in Acnologia and keep him. However, the Dragons had a condition: once all the Dragon Slayers return to Fiore, we will take Acnologia back.

"He was in prison for three years not long enough to be completely sedated, but just long enough that he is almost giving up hope, so he is despreate. Once we realease Acnologia we will all die." I say with a much venom as I could muster.

"Lisanna, give me some good news," I change my attitude to business.

"Well, everything was going badly, but when Sting and Rouge showed up they convinced Minerva to be in our alliance.

"Gray?"

"We managed to negotate with Jura, but he wanted to share in our profits from trade, hunter, and all other miscelliaonasous guilds. I said yes because those are some of are more profitable guilds; we could lose some money with them.

"Thank you, now as our spokes-people to those guilds. I need you to tell them about Acnologia." They nodded. "Mira, I need you to prepare for the Gates to open and schedule Magic Day celebrations early." she nodded.

"George, since you don't really need to be at the Heartfilia Town guild all the time, I'm assigning your secratary to take care of it while you take care of Levy and Capricorn City. It is vital we have communications runing at all times and cities armed.

"I want all of our efforts towards protecting Fiore." I finish. Everyone moves to leave the crowded room. I sit back down in my chair, closing my eyes in relief.

"Luce," a gentle voice called out. My insticts reacted instantly. I grabbed my whip, lashed it out, and opened my eys in that order. My brown orbs found Natsu knocked out at the end of my whip.

I also saw a shocked Wendy, Carla looking at her claws, Gajeel and Lily grumbling to eachother, Laxus listening to music, and Happy tryng to help Natsu. "Why didn't you leave?" I asked.

"We...um..." Wendy couldn't finish.

"We wanted to know what the hell happened here." Laxus said, his usal calm made him only slightly intimadating.

"War," I tell them, "war and suffering. Fairy Tail was destroyed, almost everything was. We had to rebuild so many times. Everyone began to look at me, then all Fiore began to look at us. Death was breathing down our necks and ... we couldn't do anything. But we could.

"Back then we were weak and useless, now we are the strongest guild in the capital of magic. Fairy Tail has become a legend."

"How did you of all people become Master?" Laxus asked.

"On the day of the first attack, I was the one to command everyone and make sure they got to safety. I would have done it anyways, but people thought of it as bravery. They started to look to me for everything. But Laxus, I should remind you I'm not a Master of Fairy Tail, I am Head Master, leader of Master Council."

"So that meeting," Wendy guessed.

"Yes, that was a congregation of a few Masters not all of them were here today. I know Bryan is very busy in Layla Town."

"What do you mean 'Masters' there is only one Master of Fairy Tail," Laxus growled.

"That is the way it used to be, but not anymore. In order to protect Fiore we made new facilities - guilds - across the country. To be specific there are fourteen Fairy Tails," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for a war."

* * *

A/N: Hello Owls! So I'm back again with another chapter, I'm not as proud of this one, it is more of a filler, but i do have the rest of this planned out and an idea for a sequel. So since, no one reads this anyway, Happy Friday or whenever I post this.

See ya!

Owls


	5. Hearts

_Chapter Five - Hearts_

The door to Lucy's office slammed shut after said female. Natsu, Wendy and the exceeds stared at it in shock.

"What had happened to Lucy?" Natsu voiced the question first.

"War," Wendy said, "A war we could have stopped." She burst into tears. Out of everything she was hoping for, a hug from Lucy, her big sister, was all she wanted. After everything - It was all she wanted.

Happy patted the girl's leg trying to calm her down, but, as soon as she was calm, Laxus smashed Lucy's desk. Wendy began crying again.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" The blonde shouted.

"She's mast- head master of Fairy Tail," Carla corrected herself. There was a mask of fear and confusion on her face.

"But what about the old man?" Gajeel finally spoke.

"He," a new voice said, "died the day of the first attack." A man sat at Lucy's desk. He had faded green eyes and cropped black hair.

"Who are you-" Gajeel prepared an attack but found the man behind him instead.

"I'm Bryan, Lisanna's husband, and soon-to-be Master of Fairy Tail in Layla Town."

"Layla Town," a murmur went through the room.

"Yes?" Bryan looked confused, as if this was normal and not a strange occurrence.

"Since when were towns named Layla and not after flowers ...?" Laxus asked.

"Since the war, now they are named after Lucy." Bryan stated proudly.

"Is she like the queen or something?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Almost, the rumor has been going around for a while that she and the king are lovers, but I'll let you in on a secret," Bryan looked around making sure no one could hear his blasphemy, "I thinks she's waiting on the Dragon Slayers."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Bryan looked at the Slayers shocked faces. He had expected shock, of course, but not the flabbergasted faces of these weirdos.

"Bryan," someone shouted from the doorway.

"Lucy," he kissed her cheeks. Normally she would cringe away from the man's strange traditions, but Lucy was focused on the Slayers.

"Bryan, please tell me you didn't break our last hope of winning this war." Lucy slapped Laxus hoping to wake him.

"What the hell?!" Lucy looked satisfied at his reaction.

"Wait! These are the Dragon Slayers?" Lucy nodded, "And all of them are back!" Lucy nodded though it wasn't truly a question, "And ... And Acnologia?" Fear flashed on his face.

"Yes, we are opening the portal in a week," Lucy paused and pushed a button on a box on her desk. "Kenzie please come in and take notes." After a response from the box, the blonde woman looked up, "Can you please leave this is important business about the war." She glared at the Dragon Slayers.

I heard a quiet click. The Slayers had left. "Kenzie check on the preparations for the big celebration," the brunette nodded scribbling down my demands: make sure that the smaller guilds are evacuated immediately so they could help at Taurus Valley and Maiden Mountain; make sure preparations at Taurus Valley and Maiden Mountain's preparations are completed first; get me updates from every guild; find me books on every legendary weapon ever (report this to the library department in Capricorn City); and make sure the Dragon Slayers have a guide, security, shelter and aren't in the same city as me.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh," Bryan leaned back and relaxed. His eyes watching the screen of his Lacrima.

"What?"

"The whole 'I don't want them anywhere near me' thing," he clarified.

"I see nothing wrong with it," I glare. Was he saying I was cruel?

"Oh but there is, what have they done to deserve this treatment? They just returned to a place far different than they left it, and how do they get treated: like they are the demons we were fighting against the whole time," Bryan shouted. He was a new ember to our group, but he was the only one who could keep my temper down.

"They left me—They left us, Bryan. They left us to fight for ourselves. To run a country, to do everything they were supposed to be doing."

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like you are talking about this country, Luce."

I broke, "They left me, all alone," I sob soaking my desk, "Who else was everybody supposed to turn to? Erza was grieving, Mira was always serving people, Elfman is too convinced everything needs to be man, Jellal was caring for Erza and her escapades, Cana was trying to get sober, Levy was getting over Gajeel, Evergreen, Bix, and Freed were just managing to get on their feet without Laxus, and I was the only one left. The only person who could function," I threw something, a pen, at the wall.

"I never said you needed to forgive them completely, just ... Give them time to adjust. They just came back, Luce. Think about it at least." Bryan stood.

He left ... I was alone ... Why was I always alone? "Mama," I whisper to the heavens, "Why does everyone leave me?"

"She ... Lushe~!" Happy flung himself into said blonde's arms.

"Happy," she whispered much to the Slayers' surprise. Happy began blabbing about their adventures. lucy began to walk towards the Slayers; They backed away.

"Look," Lucy stopped walking towards them, "I'm sorry for being so harsh."

Wendy saw something in Lucy's eyes that the other's didn't: she saw pain when they backed away in fear; she saw the old Lucy. The blunette jumped into Lucy's arms, "Lucy, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Lucy set Wendy down. She looked to the others, Gajeel was holding Natsu back from jumping on Lucy too, "I know you guys hate me, or something, but hear me out," she waited for them to look at her, "I ... I'm sorry I yelled at you, and that I've been cold, but please try to see this from my perspective." Lucy straightened then, her eyes trained at the guild doors. One could hear shouts of joy from behind the large wood fixtures, "Also beware of the fans." Cold Lucy was back.

* * *

A/N: Hey-o guys, not so happy with this chapter I must admit, but things are heating up in chapter six so don't fret.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy TAil the wonderful Hiro Mashima does.

Hoots,

Owls


	6. Tree

_Chapter Six - Tree_

Lucy strode toward the door glaring the whole time, "Follow me," she growled.

"Luce, are you sure you wanna go out there?" Bryan found the woman.

"I'm taking them to Heartfilia Town, so they can relax and train," the blonde told him, "and since I can't teleport there," - it was a policy introduced due to paparazzi possessing illegal teleportation devices - "I have to walk."

"Fine," Bryan let her go after a moment's deliberation, "but promise me you won't try to murder anyone this time just because they want your photo for a magazine."

"But Lucy loves taking photos for magazines," Happy mumbled. Wendy nodded sadly with the exceed.

"But, this isn't the Lucy we knew anymore," the bluenette informed the cat.

"She just acted like the Lucy I knew!" Natsu yelled and pushed a wall. I didn't burn like everyone expected; instead, it sent him bouncing to the other wall which had a similar spell cast on it. For five minutes the process of bouncing wall to wall continued, until Lucy shouted outside.

"Get out of my way dammit!"

"Lucy is it true you're marrying the King?"

"Are we all going to die?"

"Lucy what are your plans for the celebration?"

"How are you going to avoid war?"

"Lucy …" The questions continued, but the crowd suddenly feel silent. An imposing blonde had slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. She shot him a glare but continued forward.

"That wasn't necessary," Lucy wiggled out of Laxus's arm as soon as they were out of the Paparazzis' sight and well into the Heartfilia Town boundaries. Laxus shrugged, but before anymore could be said, Lucy announced: "We're here!" She looked much younger, almost eighteen, when she saw the poorly built building.

"This looks like … Fairy Tail," Wendy breathed. The building standing before the group looked like crap compared to the new Fairy Tail building.

"I know, I had its specially built. Not many know about it, "she grinned, "We treat it like a rehabilitation center for mages that are hurt very badly emotionally and physically," She waved her hand at the many mages struggling, "You see each guild specializes in something. This guild is our healing guild." She smiled proudly.

"You really like it here," Laxus noted.

"It feels like home."

"It does," Wendy looked like she was in love with the place.

"Yeah ... when I had it designed, I was thinking about who would be the master of this guild, and I though maybe Porlyusica - it amazes me she managed to survive the war … but suddenly an idea hit me. That this would be the perfect place for Wendy to be the Master of." She grinned again, "Come on, let me give you guys a tour."

Lucy skipped through the facilities leading them through the many areas designed to help with wounds of all kind. Meditation rooms, spas, large rooms full of mats to train in, a large kitchen, an even larger library, and there were comfortable bedrooms made for all styles of living.

"This place is perfect," Wendy remarked at the end of the tour.

"And you guys get to stay here until the war begins," her smile faltered a bit. The entire group grew increasingly more depressed after that. "I have one more thing to show you."

Lucy lead the way through a forest outskirting the guild. In a clearing near a cliff, sat a tree, a sakura.

"Is-is that the tree I sent down the river when you were sick?" The pink haired man whispered. Natsu was, for once, courteous of the people meditating around the tree or weeping at its root; it had grown over the years.

"Yes, I kept it as a reminder that you must still be alive," Lucy laughed, but it sounded forced; now that they thought of it, her smiles seemed forced too, "I had completely forgotten about it until you arrived," She looked back at the tree. "We call it the Tree of Hope now. You tell it your sorrows and it will listen. These," she pointed to little pieces of paper. "are written by people once they have confessed, or cried, or whatever they came for. You take one once you have done what you done-" She was interrupted in her speech.

"Aunt Lucy!" A girl ran up to her.

"Janey," Lucy searched the girl's eyes. Why would Bryan's girl have run all the way here?

"They're here!" Lucy's eye widened in fear.

* * *

A/N: Hello Owls, I hoped you liked chapter six. It didn't meet my standards fully, but it was refreshing to write. We are starting to get into some plot stuff, so it should be more fun to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Hoots,

Owls


	7. Downhill

_Chapter Seven - Downhill_

"Mira!" a man barged in through the guild doors.

"Yes," the Fairy Tail Master smiled.

"Something's trying to get through the gate!"

Mira's face became fierce. "Assemble everyone, prepare for evacuation."

With a nod he left. Mira breathed out a sigh remembering the war times; they were about to come back.

* * *

"Levy, dear," George stepped into his wife's study. She had the best collection of books in the city, and that was saying a lot; they were in Capricorn City which prided itself on being the most academic of the post-war cities. "You feeling any better."

"They came back," she looked at him with dazed eyes. "I used to love him so much George," she began to weep into his shoulder.

* * *

"Luce, what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"There is no time to train now," she walked briskly towards Heartfilia City.

"What do you mean?" Laxus turned her around, but turned her back around after noticing the completely and utterly fearful look in her eyes. He wasn't stupid like Natsu; he knew what was happening.

* * *

"Mira! The gates have been breached. It's only a matter of time!"

"Then use the teleportation lacrimas!" Mira was getting angry.

"That's against the-"

"I said do it!" she roared.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"George, what is going on?" panic had filled the streets.

"It's starting," he whispered.

"Again," she croaked. George nodded against her hair.

* * *

"Mira," Lucy raced up to the other guild master, "Status!" The had just arrived via teleportation.

The Slayers were staring at the panicking people screaming and running for their loved ones. they had even seen a man jump from a tower; he died as soon as he hit the ground.

"I want to murder all these fucking Dragons!" she shouted with such fury; Mira threw a blast of pure power at the gates. It didn't help, but rather caused the small light radiating from it to accelerate faster.

"Mira," Lucy warned.

* * *

"Please follow proper evacuation procedures …" a lacrima repeated through the street of Capricorn city.

Levy sat in the little nursery that was set up for three children. Silent tears rushed down her face as she packed bags for her last surviving infant. Her other children were already at Taurus Valley with George.

"Oh god Gajeel, you couldn't stay away from me ,could you."

* * *

"Dragons?" Natsu turned to Lucy. He had gotten disoriented because of the teleportation spell, but he had regained his senses.

"Yes, it seems that our guests are coming early," she deadpanned.

"The dragons are coming!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"These fuckers," Mira waved an angry hand at the gate, "aren't coming for fun and games. Well it depends on whose perspective we're talking about. The dragons think killing us is fun; we think that their killing us isn't." Mira threw another wave of power.

"Mira," Lucy called her friend, "go to Virgo Mountain, now," she growled.

Mira glared at her, "Fine, but don't blame me for not being here when you need me."

* * *

Levy stared at the bland room she had be assigned for the time being. George stood beside her listening to the sounds of crying children and thundering of scared feet.

"This is it, isn't it?" Levy and Laxus asked at the same time though they don't know it.

"Yeah," George and Lucy answer.

* * *

A/N: Hey-o, Owls here, I hope you like this chapter. I think it is very different from what I normally do. That is one of the many things I like about writing this story: it's very different for me.

Please tell me what you think, and what you want to see more of. The Dragons are coming and everything is about to fall apart, so stay tuned.


	8. Breakdown

_Chapter Eight -Breakdown_

There was a resounding crack. The gates had broken and the first menacing creature escaped. Another and another. Soon the sun was blotted out by the large wings and heads.

All around people were screaming, pushing, and dying. Dragons were swooping down and destroying Star City one building at a time. Pieces of brick and stone fell and crushed unsuspecting victims.

Wide chocolate brown eyes stared in horror. The dragon invasion had really begun.

* * *

I slump to the floor. Mere seconds before, I was standing in the middle of chaos, but now I'm in the bland four walls of Taurus Valley.

"They really are attacking," I mutter.

"You didn't think they would attack?" Bryan asks. The Slayers and I arrived to find the Council members waiting for us.

"In a way, I thought they might actually want peace, but … I didn't expect an attack so soon."

"None of us did, but we were prepared. Most casualties only occurred due to self-inflicted causes." Lisanna looks up from her Lacrima to report the findings.

"That's better than last time," I tell them. I stand up on shaky legs and wipe away my tears with my hand.

"And the time before that," Mira mutters.

"Damnit!" Tears run down my face again, "What am I going to do? Everyone is going to be looking to me for this. I have to fix this …" I slump back to the ground hiding my sobs into the floor.

"What in Earthland are you talking about?!" Laxus demands. I just want him to be quiet. wouldn't everyone be quiet for a little while? Couldn't they just let me cry?

"Shut up! It's your fault this is happening in the first place. The Dragons wouldn't be able to come back in it weren't for you," I hiss. My anger sometimes makes me say things I regret; Wendy, Happy, and Natsu's hurt faces instantly made me regret.

"What the fuck was that?!" Laxus asks again. "You know we aren't the problem here; it's you. Ever since we have arrived, you have been blaming us, when all we want is to be home again. Just like you."

"You don't understand, Laxus, this hasn't been home since you left," Erza whispered, "We tried to do everything to find you, but … you left us all alone. Why?"

"Erza don't; he has a point. I have been cold - colder than usual - to them. I should have treated them better because after all they are our only hope now. Besides, what Master of Fairy Tail would I be is I didn't accept everyone." I smile, but as usual it was forced.

"Right …" Cana cautioned. "You know what! I think this a better time than ever to break my sobriety! Come on everyone!" Everyone follows her to waste the ratios of alcohol saved in the cellars.

I stay, not wanting to spend my time being foolish.

"What happened to you?" Laxus asks.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because, I knew girl named Lucy Heartfilia once and she was this annoyingly happy person who used to complain about physical work of any kind … then I meet you, the Head Master of Fairy Tail, set on taking over the world-"

"When did I say that?!"

"But you disappoint me. Masters of Fairy Tail are supposed to rely on others not just themselves," I stare into his blue eyes trying to figure him out. "You have a whole 'Council' of people willing to help you, willing to cry along side you. God dammit, Lucy, let them help you. Let us help you."

"But-"

"There is nothing else you can say. As Master of Fairy Tail you have to let us help you. You have to know your limits."

"Fine …" I hug him. "Thank you Laxus." He doesn't hug me back, but I sense he received the message. "First thing we need to do, make sure everything's running smoothly …"

* * *

A/N: The Dragons have attacked! Exciting, no?

Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Hoots,

Owls


	9. Talk

_Chapter Nine - Talk_

"Lucy, the first five have been captured with minimal casualty," I nod with approval.

"Good work keep it up," I turn to look at my assembled Council members, "Where are the Slayers? They were here a second ago"

* * *

Outside amongst large cages prepared for Dragons, the Slayers had escaped following Wendy. She ran to a large white captive

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Laxus asked concerned with the blunette's frantic expression and fumbling with the lock.

"It's Grandeeny, she's calling to me," she gave up struggling with the lock and started hurling magic at the cage. It effectively woke the Dragon.

"AH!" Happy hide behind Natsu. The large fearsome eyes galred at the Slayers with confused intent. Any could have felt it's desire to kill them, but then the eyes greeted Wendy. All intent was lost.

"What?!" Wendy gasped.

"Wendy what is it?" Carla was getting worried now.

"I have to free you, I can't-" the Dragon shook it's head, "But …" Wendy's eyes filled with tears. She hugged Grandeeny before turning. The Dragon's eyes filled with the murderous intent from before.

The Slayers began to run after a crying Wendy.

* * *

"Wendy what happened?" Natsu asked.

"Grandeeny says that Acnologia is king. He is controlling them."

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Shhh!" Carla chided, "We can't have the others knowing that we can talk to a Dragon."

"What about Igneel!"

Laxus answered this one, "Igneel was the the previous King, right? I believe the rule goes that the old king is killed by the new King."

"Yes, Grandeeny told me it is up to us to find a Dragon who isn't under the influence of Acnologia. He will become the new King by killing Acnologia."

"That's impossible," Gajeel finally added.

"I know," Wendy sobbed, "We have no hope."

Carla froze, "We may have hope, all I see is a glimpse of Happiness. A small sliver in the future."

"Are you sure?" Laxus asked, but the doors burst open.

"There you are!" Cana shouted, "Come on, I didn't get drunk yesterday to not do anything today. Not to mention Lucy is pissed, but she's always pissed. She wants you guys to talk to the Dragons for her to see if we can find-"

"No," Wendy said calmly.

"Wendy, I know you think these creatures were your friends, but they aren't anymore. We can't let them win; they will kill us all. Do you want that to happen?"

The younger blunette stared at a wall and squeezed Carla to her flat chest, "We won't do it." Her reply was stony and Cana's eyes widened.

"What?" she spluttered.

"You heard her, we aren't talking to the Dragons for you," Gajeel spoke again. He turned back to their room leaving the other Slayers to follow

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that this is late. I do have excuses that do involve death, so don't push me a bout it.

I really want to thank you for reading. This story s a bit of a struggle for me to wire because it is very different from my typical style. AS well as the fact my plan no longer matches up with my current take, but not too different as to worry.

Disclaimer: I, GoldenOwls, solemnly swear I am up to no good, but this does not affect that if I do or do not own Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. I do not own any of th aforementioned franchises.

Hoots, Owls


End file.
